


Don't Drop The Soap

by tysturbate



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, please help me holy guacamole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tysturbate/pseuds/tysturbate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and josh just got done with a concert and well just read this im not good with summaries. Also shoutout to the follower on instagram that helped me choose my title. We need help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Drop The Soap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here wow!!!! I mainly post on my instagram bUT ya know what I should post on here too.

Tyler and Josh are getting back to the hotel after a long exhausting, yet amazing show. The energy and adrenaline still in their bodies. Tyler had been wanting to get his hands on Josh since this morning when Josh decided to slip in the shower with him and tease him. He wanted to punish him for that but he knows once that adrenaline is gone, he's going to be a soggy noodle.

Once they enter the room Josh is instantly taking his shoes off and saying, "I'm getting in the shower first." Tyler had a plan and so he obliged instantly. Tyler said "okay" with a mischievous smirk. Josh ran to grab some clothes to change into afterwards. Once Tyler heard Josh close the bathroom door he went straight to business.

He went to grab the lube and some change of clothes. He grabbed a towel quickly too and then stripped. Afterwards he walked into the bathroom and Josh said "Tyler, what are you doing in here?" Tyler didn't reply, he simply slipped into the shower behind Josh and started kissing on his neck. Tyler then said "I have been waiting to get my hands on you since this morning mister." Josh at first was confused about what he had said and then he remembered teasing Tyler that morning.

Josh then smiled and giggled some and was like "oh, about that uhhh,," and Tyler just started to kiss up and down Josh's neck leaving little hickeys on his neck. While at it, Tyler let his hands travel down Josh's torso till it got to Josh's member and he stroked Josh's cock teasingly slow. Josh threw his head back and moaned Tyler's name. Tyler smiled into his neck and then told Josh to bend over. Josh quickly obliged and bent over.

Tyler then went ahead and put his hand on Josh's ass and stuck one finger from the other hand into him. Josh moaned and started to push onto him. Tyler then stuck another in after a few moments and then scissored those two fingers. Josh was groaning from it, he wanted Tyler inside of him right then. Tyler stuck a third finger in josh and that made him moan louder. Tyler was very turned on from this. Not too long after that, Tyler finally took his fingers out of Josh, leaving Josh to whimper from the loss.

Tyler then grabbed the lube and put some on his fully erected cock. Tyler then said "are you ready?" Josh nodded his head quickly while holding the wall. Tyler pushed into Josh slowly letting him adjust to him. Then Tyler started to go in and out of him and finally got a rythym. Josh was moaning and one of Tyler's hands found their way to josh's red hair and he started to pull josh's hair slightly. Josh moaned in response to it. Tyler then decided to pick up the pace and started to go faster and pounded into Josh.

If Josh wasn't loud before he was loud now. Josh was moaning Tyler's name and his legs were about to give out on him. Tyler then turned Josh around and Josh took the opportunity to wrap his legs around Tyler's hips and then they started to kiss. Tyler's hands were on Josh's ass and Josh had his hands in Tyler's hair and Tyler was thrusting in and out of Josh. Josh's moans were muffled by Tyler's mouth at that moment. Then Josh said "Tyler- haaaa oh god I'm about to cum- fuccckkkk" and Tyler went and kissed josh's neck lightly and said "me too" and then Josh came all over Tyler and his stomach with a shout of Tyler's name.

That sent Tyler over the edge. Tyler then came inside of Josh and he kissed Josh. Tyler then let Josh off of him slowly because he knew Josh's ass was going to be sore. Josh helped Tyler clean off and they hopped out if the shower. Tyler and Josh then put on some boxers and slipped into bed.

Tyler slid next to Josh and wrapped an arm around him and kissed his neck and said "I love you. Also, I hope that you now know not to tease me in the mornings."Josh then giggled and turned over to face Tyler and smiled cheekily and said "you what man, I don't know about that man." Tyler then opened his mouth and acted hurt and Josh said "I love you though." And kissed his nose and then cuddled up next to Tyler and stuck his head into his neck and fell asleep soundly.


End file.
